


Into The Storm

by sycophants_on_velvet_sofas



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, phan fluff - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, MY SONS, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycophants_on_velvet_sofas/pseuds/sycophants_on_velvet_sofas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dan is frightened by storms and needs to be comforted, a short drabble I wrote because I didn't want to do my school work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work, and I'm pretty proud of it. If I get a positive reaction I'll definitely write more.

Phil’s bright azure eyes watch the storm outside. He could spend hours listening to the faint roar of wind and rain against the now slick pavement. A bright flash of lightning sets the cloudy night sky ablaze.

_‘One… Two… Three… Four…’_

Phil silently counts the seconds before the rumble of thunder reaches him. It was an old habit of his left over from when he was younger.  
“Phil!” A voice calls. Phil chuckles lightly. “Phil where are you?” Dan’s voice has a slight edge to it. He must be getting scared, as he always does when the sky unleashes her fury to the world.

“I’m in here, Dan” Phil yells, his voice much more serine than his usual excited modulated tone. Phil turns to the doorway where his roommate stands wrapped in an oversized jumper. His hair is dishevelled and slightly wavy. A pang of yearning echoes through Phil’s gut as he admires the thing he wants most in life. Daniel. “Everything okay, mate?”

Dan scoffs. “You know that everything, in fact, is not okay. Mate.” Thunder booms outside again and Dan jumps.

Come sit on my bed. I can make us some hot cocoa.” Phis says, smirking slightly.  


“Please don’t leave me alone, Phil.” Dan’s dark eyes plead with Phil as if he were a child, or something. 

“Alright, fine. What do you need?”

“Talk to me.” Dan’s whispers,his voice tremulous and quiet.

_‘What’s wrong with Dan?’_ Phil thinks. ‘He’s usually quite stoic.’ Phil shakes himself from his thoughts, and pats the spot next to him, inviting his best friend to share the space on his duvet. Dan comes over, his socked feet making muffled taps on the ground. “Did I ever tell you the story of how I _really_ wanted to learn to play the Keytar in year ten?” Phil asks. Of course, that’s total rubbish, but Dan doesn’t need to know that. He just needed to make sure his friend focused on something besides his own thoughts for a while.

Dan groans. “Oh god, you’re such a nerd, Phil.”

“You haven’t even heard the beginning of the story!” Phil pouts jokingly, his bottom lip sticking out comically. 

“I don’t think I need to to come to that conclusion.” Dan nudges Phil's shoulder, and grabs Phil’s pillow. Under normal circumstances, Phil would protest someone using his bedding, but he knew Dan was still troubled over the storm.

“Oh, but I think you do need to hear it, friend.” Phil smiles warmly at Dan. Dan rolls his eyes, but lets Phil continue his story. “Okay, so as I said, I wanted to learn the Keytar in year ten, I mean really really wanted to learn to play. All of my friends could play an instrument of some sort--well, everyone except for Noah, but we don’t talk about that-- and I wanted to learn something unique and interesting. Something that no one else I knew could play. It was either that or a Pikasso Guitar, and have you seen one of those? There are about seven too many strings and two too many necks. Naturally, as a fifteen year old, I’d choose the easier way out.” Phil pauses, and looks at the man next to him. Dan gives an encouraging nod to his best friend, a small smile on his lips. “I begged and begged my mother to get me lessons, but she refused. I’m pretty sure she wanted me to play something more refined, like the piano, or the viola. Could you even imagine me playing the bloody viola?” Phil laughs airily, slightly distracted by his proximity to Dan. Why was Phil so infatuated with him? He figured Dan liked him in a purely platonic sense, which seemed to make his chest hurt whenever he thought about it.

“You could totally pull off playing the viola. You’re so awkward it seems perfect for you,” Dan teases.

“Shut up!” Phil smacks Dan’s shoulder lightly before continuing on with his story. “Anyway. I thought that if I could just convince my mom to let me play I’d become this amazing Keytarist. and I’d ride off into the sunset with my band (which we would call Angry Mother) and become the best Keytarist the world had ever seen.” Phil waves his hand wildly, getting caught up with his fictitious story.

“I knew it. I told you I didn’t have to hear the rest of your story to know that you were a nerd.” Dan smiles, his face all eye crinkles and dimples.

Phil pulls a face of mock distress. “My childhood dreams are not a joke, Daniel.” Thunder claps again, and Dan buries his face into his jumper. “Hey, everything’s alright, yeah?” Dan lets out a low groan and slides further into his jumper. Phil wraps his arm around his friend warily, unsure how his attempt at comfort will be received. Dan burrows into the crook of Phil’s neck. Phil’s heart is beating. This was definitely out of the ordinary for the two of them. “Dan are you alright?”

Dan shakes his head, clearly not alright. Phil pulls him closer, breathing in the sweet scent of his friend. He smells a bit like apples and lime, fresh and fruity. Phil closes his eyes and sucks in a breath. He had to confess his feelings.

Dan, I-” Phil opens his eyes to see Dan looking intently at him with those deep brown orbs that Phil loves so much. “I think I’m in love with someone.” Dan looks confused and hurt. Well, maybe not hurt. Phil could just be imagining it.

“Why didn’t you tell me you’d met someone?” Dan asks, his eyes clouded with emotion indecipherable to Phil. “Well, it was kind of a secret.” Phil looks away, his cheeks burning crimson.

“Why are you telling me this, now? Why not before? Why not later? _Why now, Phil?”_

“I- um, I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you. Desperately, insufferably, hopelessly in love.” Phil stares at the ceiling, refusing to even glance at his roommate. He runs his hands through his dark hair before continuing. “I think I’ve loved you for years now, Dan. I can’t help it. I think some part of me always will, too, and I’d completely understand if you wouldn’t be able to live with me anymore let alone be friends with me. I’m sorry for ruining everything, but I couldn’t hold it in anymore. I’m so sorry.”

"Phil..." Dan breathes. "How long have you been keeping such a secret? You know what? It doesn't matter." Dan smiles broadly, surprising Phil a bit. "All that matters now is that you finally told me, and now I don't have to wait until it storms for me to ask you to hold me." Dan leans closer to Phil. "You know why, Philly? I've wanted to tell you how much I liked you for the longest time but I'm a fucking chicken. That's all in the past though. We can start new and I-I'm rambling. I'm sorry." Dan leans in the last few centimeters and places his lips against his best friends, officially ushering in a new era of their life.


End file.
